Road Trip part 2
by Hidan91
Summary: Part 2 of the fire ferrets story for the semi final round of probending circuit forum. Written from Asami's Pov


Prompts: Underestamate, Apppa, Desna, fire.

Word count 941.

Told from Asami's POV.

The sun was shining bright outside the pro-bending gym, Asami and Opal waited on the by a fountain for their friend Korra to finish her training, Opal with her book and Asami, with her well nothing.

"I should say something to her, we haven't talked since she started reading, is it rude if I interrupt her? What if she's studying? I'll just take a leap." Asami thought.

Asami raised a finger ready to say something as suddenly korra's voice shot through the awkward silence. "Hey guys."

A duffle bag soon followed, landing on the floor in front of them with the force of one upset avatar.

"How did practice go?" Asami asked hesitantly.

"It was great! I always love waiting around 3 hours just to have the guys not show up?" Korra answered.

"Not again, Bolin and Mako were cleaning singe marks and putting fires out in their apartment for 2 hours after the last time they stood Korra up, not that they didn't deserve it." Asami thought.

"That's not right, You guys are supposed to be a team! How can you practice if they don't show up ? I'm not sponsoring them so they can just not show up and end up loosing matches." Asami said.

"Maybe the boys think Korra's so good, that she doesn't have to practice. She is the Avatar after all." Opal replied with a smile.

"Would they really, I can see that from Mako, but maybe not Bolin." Asami thought.

"Well, that's a different way to put it." Asami said thinking.

"Yeah, well I may be good but they could use all the practice they can get." Korra said as she slung her bag over her shoulders "So what do you want to do now?"

"What can we do, I've got time off and we've been in the city for so long. We could go out on one of Tenzin's flying bison and do stunts like Aang and Appa used to? But he might not be that comfortable with us. We could go for a drive….I've got it!" Asami thought in excitement.

"Let's go on a road trip, we can take the Satomobile, it will be fun!"

Korra raised an eyebrow curiously, a complete opposite to Opal's pure excitement.

"She's not convinced and Opal's going to try and convincer her but it won't work. Desperate times." Asami thought as Opal argued her case to Korra, she then routed around in her purse and pulled out her car keys calling Korra's attention like a Magpie.

Sighing Asami let out the words "I'll let you drive."

The keys left Asami's hands so quickly she could still feel the gust of wind that came from Korra's hand.

"Never underestimate the persuasion of a Sato-mobile." Asami thought with a small grin.

 **Please refer to Ms.K216 for the middle of the story.**

As Asami wandered the spirit world after splitting up from her friends, she found herself in a small grove of flowers.

"Tulips, my mother's favorite flower." Asami thought.

As she looked at the flowers, Asami heard a small humming sound. It was her a nursery rhyme she hadn't heard in years, leaves on the vine.

Asami turned and saw a figure, she never thought she would never see again. "Mom" Asami said with tears flooding down her face and a smile of pure happiness on her face.

"What are you doing here!?" Asami said hugging the spirit of her mother ever so tightly.

"Hello Asami, I've been watching over you." Yashuko said.

Suddenly Asami's smile left her face.

"Watching over me, does that mean she's seen what's happened with dad?" Asami thought.

"Yes, I've seen what happened with your farther." Yashuko said instinctually. "I may have been gone, but I'm still your mother and I can tell when you're hiding something."

Asami wiped the tears from her checks and suddenly she was a child again, being cradled by her mother, with no pain, no anger but pure joy.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, about everything that your farther has done." Yashuko said.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault…" Asami said.

"I know, it was hatred's, hatred disguised as love. That fooled your once sweet farther. I know him…and that was not the Hiroshi Sato I fell in love with." Yashuko said holding and cradling Asami tight.

"I know mo, but… I don't think I can forgive him" Asami started.

"Asami…you must, or that will haunt you, and turn into your own for of hatred. hatred doesn't cease by hatred, but only by love; this is an eternal rule. Please save your farther with forgivness and save him with love. Yashuko said planting a kiss on Asami's forhead.

"Mom, I…I will." Asami said hesitantly causing her mother to smile.

"I have to go now Asami."

"What? No!

I'm sorry, I wish we had more time but you need to go back to the physical plane.

Tears filled Asami's eyes as she hugged her mom and let out the words "I love you."

"I love you too Asami." Yashuko said planting a small kiss on her foreheard and whispered the words "Let you forget what happened but remember what you felt."

Suddenly Yashuko was gone and Asami was let by herself sitting in a den of flowers.

Desna soon found her.

"Hello Asami." Desna asked.

"Hi Desna, I guess it's time to get back." Asami said turning to the waterbender.

"Out of curiosity, what were you doing here, it seems dreadfully boring to sit amongst some flowers alone. Desna asked

"I don't remember." Asami said standing up.

 **Please refer to Ms.K216 for the end of the story.**


End file.
